Tim and Tom
Twins who are Rugby Players. Early Life Two twins, born in Grasmere Valley, they have lived their entire lives in Grasmere Valley. The town are rather used to these gruff men who are both Rugby Players and while are very nice, they have an obsession of Rugby tackling virtually everyone they come to meet. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 The twins are among those listed in the first volume of Grasmere Valley as citizens. Volume 3 Tim and Tom are among those who are enlisted in the hunt by Detective Stall for Lee Xing-Jung and Lexia Xing-Jung when they went missing in Grasmere Valley. This does however end up for them to raid The Petites who were simply making cookies and also ensures that a law suit is made by the girls. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summertime The pair are among those at the Town Hall meeting where everyone is trying to decide what to do with the money Aggy Nickels left to them in her will. In the end the town decided to go on a round the world cruise. Volume 5 Tim and Tom are among hose who are on the climbing day out in Largas along with Mr Ambrose, Candid Candy, Nanny Prescot, Harvey Robinson, Wilma Timber, George Taylor, the Petites, Ken Kennedy, Eve Kennedy, Buck Felton, Celina Teague, Jason Phoenix, Gary Robinson and Marge. Due to Marge being of a very disposition, she ends up nearly wrecking the climbing day as when she finally gets the equipment on and is rolled of to do the climbing she dangles in the middle of the air and needs Lee Xing-Jung and Ben Forster in a helicopter and everyone else doing a great human chain to try and rescue Marge. Due to her large frame she caused for the helicopter to go down. Thankfully with her being pushed out she was fine as her frame broke her fall and those in the helicopter were not seriously hurt. Despite this they soon met with Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere who were at this point busy taking over the entire town by force in order to free Mr Gardiner and they both ordered them all to be banished from the town. Despite being forced out to Elysian Fields, through Candid Candy's charms they all managed to reach the border of Grasmere Valley. However Ted Fed, the town idiot who ended being among them insisted he knew the way whereas Ed Robinson who was also among them thought Ted Fed being the fool he was had no clue and everyone, including Tim and Tom except for Daisy followed Ed. This proved to be a great mistake as Ted actually knew the way and the others end up getting caught by Mr and Mrs Grasmere and are placed in a net dangling above a paddling pool full of crocodiles. Tim and Tom is among those in the net. However in the end Mr and Mrs Grasmere end up being eaten by the crocodiles and Tim and Tom and all the others a freed from the net. Volume 9 Tim and Tom are at the swimming pool, the place where Madame Neptune agreed to meet her contact who was supposed to give her the full details about the Great Fire that took place in Grasmere Valley during Volume 8. Instead it was a trap and Madame Neptune was nearly killed but was saved when Tim and Tom who were at the swimming pool pushed the figure into the swimming pool. It turned out it was Franco Fabregas who had tried to kill Madame Neptune as he was involved along with Michael Novak with setting the fire. Volume 11 They are part of the production of The Happy Boat are noted for prizing off Marx Gabo who is trying to seduce his co-star Sarah Jenkins who wants nothing to do with him. Volume 20 They are at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards and they end up carrying off Tess O'Darcy in a chair after she fell on top of Anna Bice during her performance to close the awards night. They carry her off in the chair to the hospital.